


Bill Cipher x Reader [The Only Daughter]

by PratIdiotDollopheadClotpole



Category: Gravity Falls, Supernatural
Genre: Crossover, F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-01-25
Updated: 2017-01-17
Packaged: 2018-05-16 04:13:02
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 9
Words: 4,599
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5813671
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PratIdiotDollopheadClotpole/pseuds/PratIdiotDollopheadClotpole
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>[Supernatural/Gravity Falls crossover reader-insert.] Stanley had a secret no one knew of, so what happens when Ford comes across a picture of said secret that shouldn't exist? [Taken from Quotev account.]</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

A twelve-year-old girl with [hair color] hair woke up in an old crushed car; her vision was weary and watery with unshed tears from the chemicals coming from God-knows-where. Her head pounded from the firm smell of gasoline. She weakly moved her arms, feeling her muscles burn from the lack of use. Her knees popped up and nearly hit the roof of the flattened car. She sucked in a pained breath as she tried to sit up and lean against the door of the car.

_How long had she been out?_ she has asked herself. And where was she? This wasn't Gravity Falls; far from it. It appeared to be a junkyard of some sort.

Sliding her body closer to the door, she mustered up as much energy as she had to slam her elbow down on the rusty interior. The sound resonated off the inside of the metal heap. She repetitively hit the door, falling out onto the dusty ground as it popped open. She coughed and slid out the rest of the way to rest her sore body.

After resting for a few minutes, the girl failed to hear the sound of three sets of footsteps approaching her. What set her off was the sound of a shotgun being cocked.

Her head shot up as she heard an older voice say, "Put the gun away, boy, she's just a kid." Her breathing was labored from the sudden movement.

The older male of the three squatted to her level; his eyes squinted in the sunlight of the lowering sun. "You alright, kid?" She nodded and took the hand he had outstretched to her a moment before.

"Where am I?" Her voice was scratched, cracking as she spoke.

"Near Sioux Falls." It was one of the younger boys who answered.

"Sioux Falls?" She questioned. "But that's... in... South Dakota..." she faltered. How could she be in South Dakota? That makes no sense.

The three boys didn't bother to ask what she meant as her eyes began to droop and she slowly fell unconscious.

__________________________________________________________________

She awoke, yet again, to something much softer than a dirty ripped up leather seat. A blanket covered her from her chest down. Her shoes lay on the floor next to the couch she rested on.

"Well, look who's awake." Looking up, she saw it was the man from earlier who held the shotgun. Getting a better look at him, she noticed how his apple green eyes seemed to gleam with the innocence of his youth. He had short hair brown that seemed like it was caked with a gel of some sort.

"Who are you?" She asked, propping herself up on the palm of her hand, twisting around to look at him longer.

"Right, sorry," he cleared his throat, "I'm Dean; Dean Winchester. And you are?"

"[Name] Pines," she spoke curtly.

"Pines? That's certainly an odd name."

"I suppose so..."

The other two men from earlier entered the room. One holding a thick, leather-bound book in his hand, the other younger looking male empty-handed.

She gave them a once-over, noting that the younger, probably around the same age as Dean, one had longer but short, messy (somewhat choppy) brown hair. His appearance reminded her of a puppy that longed to be let out into the world.

The older male was much older, as was mentioned multiple times. He had a scratchy beard and tired, crinkly eyes that looked like they have seen too much.

"That's my brother Sam and my uncle Bobby," Dean told her, pointing to each male, so she knew which was which. She nodded, letting him know she understood.

'Bobby' picked up a chair and spun it around, sitting down on it backwards.

"Tell me, [Name] Pines, how did you get here?"


	2. Chapter One [The Deal]

_"Hey, kid!" A nasally voice rang out amongst the grey backdrop. [Hair color] locks whipped around, trying to find the source, "Up here!"_

_Looking up as the voice requested, she saw a bright yellow triangle floating above. With wide eyes, the girl asked, "Who are you?"_

_"Bill Cipher, at your service."_

_She brought her head down to look forward. "Where am I?"_

_'Bill' floated down, his body no longer the shape it was before. Instead, it was replaced with something similar to a human body. "You're in the Mindscape."_

_"The Mindscape?" She questioned, glancing around. Getting a better look, she noticed a rather familiar landscape; the place she had lived. "I have never heard of such a place." She looked back at the humanoid dream demon. "Why am I here?"_

_Bill grinned sadistically. "Simply setting things in motion."_

_She furrowed her eyebrow, not bothering to ask him to elaborate, knowing he wouldn't give her a straight answer._

_In a flash, Bill was gone. "Actually," his voice came from behind her, "I brought you here to make a deal." His hands resided on her shoulders._

_"A deal? What sort of deal?" She scoffed lightly, rolling her shoulders in an attempt to get his hands off. He only tightened his hold in response._

_"I can give you the life you always wanted; a family that actually seems to care about you and gives you the attention you deserve."_

_She considered it quickly. "And what do you want in exchange?"_

_Bill used his index finger to push her head to look at him. "In exchange, given in a few years time when I think you're ready, you marry me."_

_A hand tore his away from her, a sound of surprise escaping her lips. She moved a few feet away from her, holding herself at midriff. "What?" She said, a look of disgust covering her features._

_"It's a fair deal, don't you think?" If possible, her expression got more disgusted. "Listen, in that time, I will visit you multiple times and, eventually, you will learn to like me."_

_"Like you? How could you ever make an accusation like that? I don't even know you!"_

_Bill sighed. "I'm giving you a once in a lifetime chance. Not many people get an offer as great as this."_

_The girl was silent for awhile. She looked to the ground, mulling over her options mentally. Biting her lip, she looked up, "You promise to keep your end of the deal? A nice family?"_

_He looked her in the eye. "Yes, I promise." She detected no dishonesty; no lie to his words, nothing but sincerity. She didn't know it was possible for a demon to be this_ kind _(it wasn't hard to figure out what he was)._

_"Fine," she held her hand out for him to shake._

_He took it gratefully, kissing the back of her hand like a gentleman. "It's a deal then."_


	3. Chapter Two [Daughter]

Ford examined the picture on the desk: a picture of two people standing side by side. A man and a young girl. One would think they were father and daughter, but Ford knew better. He knew his brother didn't have a daughter. If Stan did, why wouldn't he tell him? Where would the girl be now?

"Um, Great Uncle Ford?" Ford snatched the photo up, turning in his seat to see Dipper and Mabel looking at him quizzically. Mabel looked at the nearly crumbled paper in his hand. "What's that?"

"Nothing," he opened a drawer and tossed the photo in, slamming it shut. He turned back to them. "Is there something you kids need?"

"N-No, not really, " it was Dipper who spoke this time. "We were just kind of bored."

"Well, that's a shocker. Since when did you two get bored?"

Mabel giggled while Dipper said, "Just now."

Ford sighed. "Well, there's not much I can do to help you." He glanced over at the drawer, wondering if it was a better idea to show them the picture rather than not. "Actually, I think I know what you two can do."

__________________________________________________________________  
  


"This makes no sense," Dipper sighed. "There's no logical explanation other that she's related to him somehow, and he's never mentioned her either."

"To be honest, he hasn't mentioned a lot of things. This is probably just one of them..." Mabel mumbled. She huffed and leaned into her hand. "This is booorrring! Can't we just ask Grunkle Stan himself?"

"I don't think that's really a good idea, Mabel," Dipper said. She only groaned in response.

"Did you kids find anything?" Ford said as he walked into the room. Mabel groaned again, face-down on the table. "I'm guessing 'no.'"

"Sorry, Great Uncle Ford," Dipper turned in his chair. "But I think we really should just ask Grunkle Stan."

"I was hoping we wouldn't have to, but I suppose you're right."

__________________________________________________________________  
  


"No way! I am not telling you anything!"

_"Please_ , Grunkle Stan?" Dipper pleaded.

"No, and what makes you think I should even _tell_ you?" Stan crossed his arms.

"Stop being so trivial. It'd be easier just to tell us rather than being so defiant," Ford glared at his brother. Stan stuck his tongue out back at him childlessly.

Mabel started jumping anxiously, repeating "Please!" over and over.

"Fine, fine! Just stop jumping, Jesus." Stan held his hand, indicating Mabel to stop (which she did).

"Well?" All three leaned forward, awaiting Stan's answer.

He was silent for a moment, eyes closed, before he opened them and said, "The girl in the photo is my daughter."


	4. Chapter Three [I Can't Go Back]

"So, what you're saying is you made a deal with a demon?" Dean asked, his hand giving a flat line.

"I believe so, yes. But I think he was a dream demon, not just any demon," [Name] said, remembering the Mindscape. "And it seems he kept up his end of the bargain, so I'm not all that concerned."

"Still," Sam intervened, "do you really think _any_ of this was a good idea?" She said nothing. She was well aware that this either end just fine or badly, but at this point she didn't care. All that mattered was that she was finally gone; away from Stan.

"Look, kid, we'll take care of you for now, until we can figure out how to send you back home," said Bobby.

"No, you can't!" You jumped up from the couch. "I can't go back there; not now, not ever!"

"Why not?"

"My father doesn't care for me. I cannot live in a place I'm not needed. It's terrible being neglected and feeling like you’re unloved," you looked at the three males, desperation written all over your face.

"Bobby, you and I both know what the right course of action is," Dean said, looking over at the said man. The only thought on Dean's mind was of his own father, who was never around for him and Sammy.

"Fine, you can stay," Bobby mumbled grumpily.

You sighed in relief, falling back on the cushion.  "Thank you."

"Don't thank me, it's the right thing to do," he said, leaving the room soon after.


	5. Chapter Four [Family Photos And An Old Enemy]

Despite having suspected this, the truth was still shocking to hear. "Your daughter?" Ford shouted. "Since when?"

"Grunkle Stan, why did you keep this a secret?" Mabel spoke quietly, her tone sounding betrayed.

"I had too. I couldn't let anyone know about her," Stan paused. "Not after she disappeared."

Dipper leaned over to Mabel, whispering, "Does everyone in his life just disappear?"

"Apparently." Ford whipped around to glare at them, a visible sign for them to pipe down.

"Look," Stan said, "I know this is a pretty big deal, but how can I make it up to you?"

"You could start with explaining everything from the beginning."

__________________________________________________________________

 

"But you still don't know what happened to her mom?" Ford rubbed his chin in thought.

"I barely even know what happened to [Name] herself, let alone her mom," Stan said.

Mabel and Dipper sat quietly, staring at the single photo they had of the girl. Eventually, Dipper spoke up.

"Do you have any other photos of her?"

Before Stan could say anything, Ford had stood up and left. When he returned, he held a box. Placing it on the table, he opened and began to empty its contents. Multiple photos were put on the surface.

"Wooow," Mabel and Dipper spoke in awe, viewing the pictures. One was of a little girl, perhaps five, up in a tree, another showing a baby all bundled up.

They spent a few minutes going over the little slips of paper. Eventually, they were interrupted by a familiar, nasally laugh.

"Well, well, what do we have here...?”


	6. Chapter Five ["Chill."]

You flipped through the flimsy pages of the old book, reviewing all the monsters it showcased.

_Leviathans, Wendigos, Kitsunes..._

"Hey, Pinechester!"

"Ahhh!" THUMP. "What the _hell_ , Bill?"

"Haha, whoops."

"Must you _always_ do that?" You grumbled, rubbing your sore bottom.

Bill laughed. "Sorry, kid, you know I can't resist giving ya a good scare." You rolled your eyes in retaliation.

"Yeah, well, learn too, because that fucking hurts," you sneered, grunting as you pushed yourself off of the ground.

Bill floated over the chair you had sat in, inspecting his nails. You, however, patted your rear of the dirt and dust, noting with disgust how dirty the floor was.

**Mental note: clean the house later.**

"Alright, kiddo, we're ba— what is _he_ doing here?" Dean held a carton of beer in one hand, the other empty. He glared at the dream demon still nonchalantly hovering mid-air.

"Chill, Dean, he's not causing any harm," you assured him, moving past him and took the plastic bag from Sam. You were positively starving.

"Well, hello to you too," Sam said jokingly. You rolled your eyes, taking a freshly baked cinnamon roll.

"Hey, hey, those are for breakfast," Sam hastily reached to get the cinnamon roll, but you bit into it before he could take it back.

Through your bickering with Sam over the cinnamon roll, you hadn't noticed Bill’s absence.


	7. Chapter Six [Sick Day]

Bill coughed again, sniffling a bit. He absentmindedly patted the empty box of tissues, remembering moments ago he ran out.

"[Name]!"

Said girl rolled her eyes from downstairs, taking out groceries from a plastic bag and putting them in their respected areas. She took another bag filled with essentials to the room Bill was moping in.

[Name] almost laughed at how _vulnerable_ Bill looked with his red-tipped nose and baggy eyes. She did feel a little bad that he hasn't been getting a lot of sleep (since his cold has reduced him to making sleep a necessity), but the little shit had to pay penance somehow. (Plus, she's done her fair share of being sick.)

"Here you go, your royal highness." She plopped the bag next to him on the bed. He immediately dives into it, taking out and opening the new pack of tissues and finally blessing his nose. She placed her hands on her hips like a scolding mother. "What; no thank you?"

"Thanks," he mumbled halfheartedly. She sighed, sitting on the edge of the bed. Taking care of Bill was, in all complete honesty, a _significant_  pain in her ass. He was so incredibly needy. She didn't know a demon could be as such. By this point, she was surprised she hadn't contracted his sickness yet. (Immunity, baby.)

She turned to him, leaning back on her palms. "Do you want me to run a bath?" She asked, letting her exhaustion (from taking care of the dream demon and the most recent case she's been working on) show.

"Sure, only if you get in with me." Wink, wink.

THWAK.

"Ow! Okay! Yes!" She got up, going to the bathroom down the hall. She turned the knob and let the tub fill up as she gathered up a towel and some other bathing essentials.

After setting them up, she called for Bill. He, begrudgingly, got up and went to the bathroom. He saw [Name] kneeled by the tub, checking the temperature then turning the knob to stop the water from coming out.

Even though he would never even mention it, he really was glad that [Name] was taking the time out of her day to take care of him. Human sickness was something he'd never gotten before, and the toll it took on his body was far worse than he could've expected. He actually gained a new respect for humans because this sucked ass. 

Though, it was very embarrassing to have his soon-to-be wife (since he was still hell-bent on the deal, even if it didn't really matter now) see him in such a weak state.

"Bill? You gonna get in?"

"Oh. Yeah, right."

She got up, leaving the bathroom to let him undress. He turns to the tub, seeing that she filled it with bubbles. How childish.

Once he was nude and in the bath, [Name] came in with a bottle of shampoo and conditioner.

Placing them on the side, she made a move to leave when Bill said, rather loudly, "Where are you going?"

"What? Do you _really_ need me to wash your hair for you?" She scoffed.

Bill, who had his arm outstretched, let it go limp on the edge of the tub. He realized just how ridiculous he sounded.

"See?" She grinned. "I need to go make myself some dinner, so I trust you know how to clean yourself, sick or not."

"Yeah, okay."

₪₪₪₪₪₪₪₪₪₪₪

 

[Name] pulled out the ingredients and placed them out on the counter. She tapped a finger to her chin, trying to remember where she put the recipe. It was one she gained from an old friend during a case (they died a few months back due to old age).

After finding all the essentials, she started to put it all together. It took awhile to make it entirely, but by the time it was done, Bill had finished with his bath. He came down to the kitchen, drying his hair with the smaller towel that was already in the bathroom.

"Well, I can say you _definitely_ look better than you did before," she commented. "Do you feel any better?"

"Yes, I do," he said. "What's that smell?"

"Just some food I'm making. You probably don't want any," she mocked, looking away with a smug look.

Bill grumbled, glaring at her back as she continued to make whatever it was she was making.

It was only a matter of silence before he snapped, "Fine! I want some!" and sneered at her smugness.

"Oh, do you? I thought you didn't like _human_ food."

"I didn't until I got sick, now gimme some of it."

"Fine, fine, but you better eat all of it, alright?" She rose an eyebrow in his direction, waiting for confirmation.

"Yes! Okay! I will eat all of it."

"Good."


	8. Chapter 7 [Lucifer]

After Bill had recovered from his cold, you went back to doing your regular old cases; and he, well… he went back to terrorizing the citizens of Sioux Falls. (Despite being told _not_ too. He never listens.)

You sighed, tapping the ink pen against your temple. The storm raged on the outside of your Uncle Bobby's house, making it increasingly difficult to focus on the journal.

You see, Bobby didn't particularly enjoy keeping a journal, so you had taken the liberty of keeping it updated for him. Besides, it was fun and reminded you similarly to something else.

Another slap of thunder made you jump, knocking the glass of water by your side from the table. Sighing, you rubbed your forehead in exasperation. You'd get nothing done with all this noise.

Picking up the glass, you got up and put it in the sink. You moved on to try and find your headphones. Maybe those would help with the sound.

_Now where did I put them?_ You tapped a finger to your bottom lip in thought.

You failed to notice the lights flickering above you. In a matter of seconds, the lights went out, leaving you to yelp in darkness.

"Are your shitting me right now?" You groaned.

"I don't believe anyone is "shitting" you right now." A soft but raspy voice came from behind her.

You yelped once more, whipping around to see the silhouette of a man.

"Who the hell are you?" You asked, a little frustrated.

"I apologize. My name is Castiel; I believe Sam and Dean have spoken of me." You could tell he was slightly uncomfortable; what for, you don't know.

"They very well have," you commented, somewhat sarcastically. "Would you, uh… would you be able to turn the lights back on?"

He looked up in confusion. "Uh, not currently, no. I apologize."

You waved him away. "It's fine, but can you tell what you're doing here? I already know how but—,"

"Sam and Dean need your help."

"With what?" You crossed your arms, raising your eyebrows questioningly.

"My brother."

"Your… brother? Pretty sure you have lots of brothers."

Castiel shuffled a bit, getting increasingly uncomfortable with his position. Too bad it wasn't negligible.

"Lucifer…"

"Lucifer?" You scoffed incredulously. "Don't tell me they–don't tell they _actually_ released him?" You didn't give the angel the chance to explain. "What were they _thinking?_ How did they even do it?"

You continued to pace the room, stage whispering questions left and right; Castiel desperately trying to intervene.

"—and they have the _audacity_ to ask for my help?" By now, you were breathing heavily.

Castiel took advantage of the pause. "Well, they said they needed help on how to defeat him; that you knew someone who could help."

You cursed under your breath. "You need Bill. He's not here, however; check the town."

"Bill?"

"Yeah, Cipher. He's a dream demon. If you find him, bring him to me. I'm getting tired of people complaining about his antics."

Cas appeared confused but nodded anyhow. In the blink of an eye, he was gone.

 

₪₪₪₪₪₪₪₪₪₪₪

 

The power came back an hour after he left, but the storm still roared on. You still couldn't find your headphones in all that time, so you gave up on updating the journal for now.

In reality, you passed out on the couch five minutes before Castiel showed up again.

Bill stood next to the angel, evidently irritated that he was interrupted. He was just about to steal some candy from a kid when he showed up.

However, a smirked formed on his lips when he saw you sleeping. As he took a step forward to mess with you in your sleep, Castiel held an arm out in front of him as a message to stop.

Grumbling, Bill watched as the angel went forward and lightly shook you awake, moving back as you rubbed your eyes tiredly.

"Cas…?" You yawned. "Bill? How long was I out?" Propping up on your elbow, you glanced around the room and out the window. It was dark out, but it wasn't just the storm anymore. Suppressing another yawn, you asked, "Did you guys talk about it?"

They both appeared at a lost to what you said, taking a second before it finally clicked.

"Yes," Cas answered, "but he doesn't wish to comply."

Bill avoided your accusatory gaze. "Bill," you started slowly, "you will do as he says, got it?"

He knew better than to argue, but then again, he's a demon. "I don't see why I have too. It wouldn't make much of a difference if Lucifer destroyed the world."

Your glare on him intensified. You were gonna start doing the "Mom Thing" any second now. Before you could, however, he proclaimed, "Fine!"

"Thank you." You nodded curtly, attention going back to Castiel, who had awkwardly been standing beside the dream demon during the short argument. "Is that all you needed?"

"Yes. I will… inform Sam and Dean of this right away." He glanced at Bill, who had glared at him. In a second, the angel was gone once again.

Flopping back on the couch, you made a noise of discontentment and rolled on your side, back to Bill. A few seconds went by before you looked over your shoulder at him with a questioning glare.

"Are you just gonna stand there or are ya gonna join me?" He quirked an eyebrow before grinning devilishly. He could never pass up the chance to cuddle.


	9. Chapter 8 [Back Again]

A year. It had been a year since the apocalypse was halted and Sam disappeared.  
  
Except, now, Sam was back without his soul, but that wasn't your problem. Your problem was Bill.  
  
You were well-aware of what he was planning, and what he had already done. Let's just say: you were _beyond_ pissed.  
  
Technically, you have now been through two apocalypses. Both caused by powerful demons. Now, you just wanted to take a very long nap.  
  
And punch someone.  
  
Preferably Bill.  
  
But that didn't matter. All that mattered is now you're back in your old world for the third time in your life, and Bill was being a pain.  
  
By "being a pain," you mean that he was intentionally running away from you. He may be an all-powerful demon, but he was afraid of a certain furious fiancé.  
  
Glaring at the Mystery Shack, you knew he was in there. Bill being your engaged only meant you had a strong bond, which also translated into finding him easily.  
  
Closing in a window, she heard a whisper of something that sounded like, _"Well, well, what do we have here?"_  
  
She frowned. What the hell did he think he was doing?  
  
Slipping onto the porch, she checked the door and entered the house, slowly making her way to where they were.  
  
Leaning against a wall, she waited and listened in for a short second.  
  
"Bill…? But… how?" That sounded like Ford.  
  
"Weeellll…"  
  
Before he could continue, a low draw or his name made him go rigid. Turning around, he saw [Name] slip from the shadows and lean against the threshold.  
  
"What do you think you're doing." She demanded, eyebrows furrowed and arms crossed.  
  
In reaction to her presence, Ford had grabbed what looked to be a laser gun from behind him.  
  
"Put that away, Stanford," she said, coolly looking his way. "I am only here to pick up the trash."  
  
"Who are you? How do you know my name?" He stated forcefully, taking a bold step forward and tightening his grip on the gun.  
  
[Name] grinned maliciously. "To you, I would be known as your niece."  
  
Ford lowered the blaster, a look of shock coming across his, and the other Pines in the room, face. "You mean…?"  
  
Pushing herself off the wall, she rolled her eyes and made her way over to Bill, who hadn't said a word in awhile. "Yes, yes, Stanley's daughter, blah, blah, blah."  
  
As they stood still in surprise, she had grabbed hold of Bill's wrist and slapped something on it.  
  
"To keep you grounded," she whispered, winking.  
  
"Wait," Dipper shook his head vigorously, "but how? What happened to you? Where did you go? And…" he glanced at Bill wearily, "how do you know Bill?"  
  
"Oh, that's easy, Pinetree," Bill said, grinning. "She made a deal with me."  
  
_"What?"_ This time it was Stanley. "All this time I thought you were dead and you had made a _deal_ with him?"  
  
"It was the decision of a twelve-year-old girl who craved attention." [Name] stated nonchalantly, waiting for a second before cringing slightly. "Okay, in a way, it was a bad idea."  
  
"A bAD IDEA?" Stanley shouted, getting angrier by the second. The young hunter didn't seem the least bit fazed.  
  
"I don't have time for this." Turning to Bill, she pulled something out of her back pocket and put it back a few seconds later.  
  
"Whelp," turning back, she gave a curt wave, proclaimed, "see ya!" and promptly disappeared.  
  
Ford reached out. "Wait—!" but they were already gone.


End file.
